Modern networks require high-availability. In order to accommodate this requirement, network devices (e.g., routers, switches, firewalls, etc.) can be configured to operate as a cluster, where a pair of network devices operate like a single network device. In this way, the cluster can provide device, interface, and service level redundancy.